


【卡配罗】危险关系

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex





	【卡配罗】危险关系

克里斯的腿有些发麻。  
他知道自己藏身的位置并不好，仅仅是一块吧台和一面倒下的酒柜形成的死角，高度不够，角度刁钻，克里斯不得不保持着一个别扭的姿势蹲在遮蔽物后。没办法，他根本没得选。在一连串机枪子弹扫射酒吧时，能找到一个藏身的地方没被射成筛子已经很不错了。  
Ricardo fucking Leite，克里斯恨恨地想，又他妈的是你。  
比一个前男友更麻烦的是一个会玩枪的前男友，更何况在杀手的领域里卡多算是用枪的佼佼者。还记得两人第一次合作出任务时，作为皇家马德里集团瞩目的新杀手，克里斯自然想大出风头。结果那次在酒宴上的暗杀行动还没有开始就提前结束，因为克里斯在酒店的厕所里和保镖起了冲突，1 vs 4 几乎把厕所里所有马桶砸烂。当克里斯终于收拾完四个保镖（同时砸坏了六个马桶和三个洗手台）走出门时，才发现外面的晚宴现场同样满地狼藉。客人早就四散逃去，鲜花香槟撒了一地，目标对象眉心间一个黑洞洞的枪眼在往外冒血，死不瞑目地倒在大厅中央。而始作俑者正一脚踩在尸体的肚子上，用食指灵巧地转着枪。听到身后的动静，男人回过头来，正对上克里斯那双错愕瞪圆的眼睛。里卡多露出了不合时宜而温文尔雅的微笑：“你结束了吗。”巴西人虽然衣领上粘着别人的脑浆和鲜血，但看起来竟然该死的英俊。  
回忆到此结束。克里斯绝不会接着回想自己是如何对那家伙一见钟情并迅速坠入爱河，接着发现对方其实是个披着羊皮的狼，弯弯绕绕的心思每次都能把克里斯耍得团团转；争吵，分手，随后又被对方执行任务时利落果断的背影迷住，再次复合。也许是命中注定每一对杀手情侣终要姓史密斯，里卡多在西班牙干了四年后果断地回到米兰的老东家；接受不了异地恋的克里斯紧随其后跳槽意大利，结果猝不及防地空降都灵。于是这段分分合合的爱情最终以有情人终成商业竞争对手家的王牌，两人彻底掰了作结束。哦对了，他们的结局并不是一拍两散老死不相往来。里卡多在回米兰后迅速和乌克兰前前男友复合，克里斯在抢业务时无意间看见那两人配合默契亲密无间的样子，酸得他直接把一弹匣子弹全部倾泻到那对狗男男身上（虽然最终一发都没打中，不过你知道的，气昏脑袋的枪手的准头不能指望）。克里斯回去后将里卡多的联系方式删得干干净净，并从所有社交app上将巴西人拉黑。  
现实是克里斯已经有六个月没有和里卡多说过话了，他们如今见面都用子弹和刺刀打招呼。虽然从米兰到都灵的行车路程还没有克里斯每天早上剃毛的时间长，但两人都心照不宣地没有想过去见对方。组织倒是很想发挥一下这对情侣的摩擦余热，总是将两人安排在相同的任务中竞争：除掉目标是重中之重，顺手将对家的王牌打死奖金翻倍。加入尤文图斯的一年内，克里斯在不同时间不同场合遇见过执行任务的里卡多十几次，没有一次不是挂彩而归，很显然前男友对他的优点与弱点都太过熟悉，交手从来不占上风。当然，所有的兵刃相见没有一次比现在更紧急，因为克里斯这次是在休假时遇见里卡多。换句话说，里卡多可能带着一个移动的兵器库，而克里斯只有夏威夷衬衫和美黑霜。  
克里斯不知道对方在扫射这个地下酒吧前有没有观察过一圈环境，然后看见一个熟悉的前男友在吧台边喝酒。不过克里斯更倾向于里卡多看到了他，然后把暗杀用小手枪换成了大规模杀伤重机枪。  
真狠。  
葡萄牙人竖起耳朵屏息凝神地聆听着动静，可以肯定的是整个酒吧里除了他和里卡多就没有别的活人了。唯一的出口在十米开外，也就是里卡多站着的那个通往地面的楼梯。除此之外只有通风口，而克里斯十岁以后就再也钻不进去了。  
也就是说，想要活着离开这里，必须过里卡多这一关。  
克里斯脑子飞速转动着，不确定里卡多是否将子弹打完了。他低下头再次确认，现在手上握着的是自己唯一的武器，一根从吧台底下抽出来的高尔夫球杆，大概是平时酒保赶人用的。没有办法，谁能想到在加勒比海的小岛上也能遇见来执行任务的前男友呢？  
就在克里斯考虑是将球杆抛出去砸死里卡多还是对自己脑袋来一下宁死不屈时，站在掩体后面的巴西人开口了：“克里斯蒂亚诺，你最好乖乖走出来，我可以考虑在你不那么明显的左胸口开一枪，给你妈妈送一具好看的尸体回去。”  
克里斯翻了个白眼，没有理会里卡多的激将。他现在可以肯定对方没子弹了，不然里卡多完全可以在十秒内打穿吧台，送手无寸铁的克里斯去天堂喝酒。但是不能保证巴西人没有别的武器，克里斯目光飞速扫过视线可及处，有什么东西可以让他先发制人——

 

里卡多有些烦躁，自从克里斯离开后他时不时会感到这种情绪；当然克里斯离开前他也经常烦躁，主要是因为总给葡萄牙人收拾烂摊子。他手上提着一台打光了子弹的重机枪，腰间别着两把手枪，后腰带上还插着一把刺刀。虽然只是一次照常的刺杀任务，但里卡多向来准备充分。尤其是当他得到消息目标毒枭还有一众贩毒集团成员正在地下酒吧聚会时，他就产生了一网打尽的念头。虽然杀手同样不是什么好人，但里卡多更讨厌毒枭。  
当里卡多背着大提琴箱走进地下酒吧时，他第一眼看见的不是正在中央聚众喝酒的毒枭，而是那个坐在吧台角落的背影。那身影太熟悉了，里卡多几乎一瞬间就红了眼——气红的。然后他不假思索地从大提琴箱中掏出了机枪，对准酒吧内疯狂扫射。  
当然，没射中克里斯，因为葡萄牙人在听到上膛声时就像兔子一样灵巧地窜到了吧台后，子弹全部打在酒柜上，混合的烈酒撒了一地。  
现在里卡多只能对着一片狼藉的吧台喊话：“别躲躲藏藏了，这不像你。”说着扔下机枪，双手搭在腰间的手枪上，慢慢走近吧台：“你在等待什么吗？我可以肯定你远在都灵的同伴们就算打飞的也赶不上来救你。”  
依然一片死寂，四周安静得可以听见酒液在地板上流淌的声音。就在里卡多开始怀疑是不是将克里斯伤得太重时，突然一阵微风拂过，杀手的直觉警铃大作，里卡多立刻停住了脚步。  
“——我在等着你走过来！！”一声暴喝从左边传来，里卡多还没来得及转头，突然头顶的消防管道喷洒出高压水雾蒙住了视线，酒吧的烟雾警报不知何时被克里斯弄坏了。里卡多急忙伸手擦去脸上的水，紧接着就听到耳边风声呼啸而来，他下意识地偏过头，侃侃躲开了克里斯挥舞的高尔夫球杆。  
葡萄牙人的攻势迅猛而毫不留情，把高尔夫球杆挥舞得像击剑，招招致命。里卡多不得不躲闪着向后跳去，随后低头躲过扫向脑袋的一杆，转身飞起一脚踹在克里斯的小腹。对方吃痛地弯下腰，停止了攻击。里卡多抓住机会又一脚踹在他的胸口，直接将克里斯踢飞到后方的吧台废墟里直不起身。趁着他全身抽搐趴在木头碎屑里时，里卡多从腰间掏出手铐铐上克里斯的双手，将男人扛在肩上飞速走出酒吧后门，混入幽深的小巷，在警察来前撤离了现场。

 

克里斯睁开眼时发现自己正在酒店中，双手被铐在床头动弹不得。后腰下还被人贴心地垫了柔软的枕头，即使是这个别扭的姿势也不觉得酸痛。身上的伤口已经被处理包扎过，连鼻孔里都被塞了棉球止血。  
罪魁祸首此刻正衣冠楚楚地坐在床对面的沙发上，双手交叉将在膝盖上，翘着腿好整以暇地看着他。克里斯意识到自己已经很久没有正面观察过里卡多了，前男友看上去还是那么温和英俊。阳光透过窗帘洒进屋内，为那张漂亮的脸镀上一层暖光。有那么一瞬间，克里斯以为自己看见了天使，但只有最亲密的恋人才知道，这个男人翩翩外表下藏着多么深不见底的水。  
对上葡萄牙人的目光，里卡多勾起嘴角露出一个优雅的微笑， 温柔地说：“想不到你也会来巴巴多斯。”  
克里斯别过头去，不再看那张搅得他心烦意乱的脸：“来加勒比海度假是我这辈子第二后悔的事情。”  
“那第一后悔的事情呢？”里卡多有些好奇地问。  
“当然是曾经和你在一起啦！你这个伪君子！”克里斯恨恨的瞪了回去，然后满意地看见里卡多那一瞬间的失神。  
但巴西人很快就调整好了表情，就像完美无瑕的瓷器上出现的微小裂痕被迅速修复，他轻轻咳了一声，继续若无其事地说：“很遗憾你这么想，克里斯蒂亚诺。但是你不知道，当我见到你的那一刻有多么高兴。”  
克里斯觉得这对话已经无法继续进行下去了，不知从何时开始他就再也无法跟上里卡多的脑回路。对方总是能在不合时宜的场合说出出其不意的话，让克里斯怀疑自己的前男友其实是个潜在的psychopath。  
里卡多却自顾自地说了下去：“我已经很久没做爱了。”  
“？？？”克里斯彻底傻眼了，眼前的男人虽然西装革履，手腕上还带着当年克里斯送给他的生日礼物江诗丹顿，但葡萄牙人真心觉得对方更适合穿着一身洁白的拘束服绑在椅子上。  
里卡多起身坐到床沿，貌似怜爱地摸了摸克里斯的脸：“你知道当年我为什么要回米兰吗？”没等克里斯回答，他继续说：“因为我想和你产生距离，克里斯蒂亚诺。当我们还在马德里的时候，我恨不得每天都把你关在家里，不再踏入那些腥风血雨的地方，不再为佩雷斯卖命。你的一举一动都是那么危险，那么魅惑人心，让我想将你的翅膀剪去飞羽，永远留在我能看见的地方。”  
“所以你就一句话都不说地离开了我？所以你就能对我兵刃相向？所以你就——”把那个乌克兰前前男友找回来了？最后一句话克里斯没有问出口，因为他的嘴被热烈的吻封堵住了。里卡多的右手托着克里斯的后颈，灵巧的舌划开他的牙关，探入口腔深处。他温柔地滑舔过克里斯的上颚和牙尖，然后纠缠住对方的舌凶猛而热情地搅动纠缠着。克里斯几乎要喘不过气来，他试图退出这个令人窒息的吻，但里卡多强势的手牢牢地压住他的后颈，让克里斯无处可逃。  
酡红的爱欲渐渐染上克里斯的脸颊，他们有多久没有这样放纵亲吻过了？一股热流如触电般流经葡萄牙人的四肢百骸，他的身体瘫软下来，早已放弃了抵抗与挣扎，完全沦陷在里卡多无止境的掠夺中。无法吞咽的唾液顺着克里斯的唇角留下，但迷醉于深吻的男人已经无暇去顾及。最终还是里卡多停止了这个吻，在克里斯还在沉沦时果断地离开了对方红肿的唇，伸出修长的食指轻柔地擦去他嘴角溢出的唾液。克里斯还没有平复下来，气喘吁吁、双颊绯红地瞪着里卡多。他恨自己总是这么轻易地被里卡多玩弄于股掌，巴西人就像乐队的指挥家，可以毫无征兆地开始，也能突如其来地宣布结束，冷酷果决完全符合他作为杀手的身份。  
里卡多打量了一番克里斯此刻的狼狈的神情，玩味地评价道：“你现在看上去像一只发情的兔子，克里斯蒂亚诺。”  
“Fuck！”克里斯恨恨地瞪着巴西人。他居然又一次落入对方设好的陷阱，这让克里斯觉得丢脸。  
里卡多没有理会对方不礼貌的粗话，直接跨坐在了克里斯身上，在男人尖叫前一把将他的长裤与内裤扯下。冰凉白净的手指握住克里斯的阴茎，开始娴熟地上下套弄。克里斯开始剧烈挣扎，嘴里嚷嚷着什么快下去，我不要做之类的话，但高高翘起的性器已经诚实地暴露了他的反应。里卡多并不急躁，甚至还有些气定神闲地笑着瞥了一眼男人：“你有多久没做过了？”  
“滚！老子不缺女人，你走后我夜夜笙歌，啊！！” 克里斯的阴茎被惩罚性地捏了一下，疼得他差点萎掉，剩下的刻薄话全部吞回了肚子里。  
里卡多空闲的另一只手扯掉自己的领带，脱去衬衫，露出底下流畅优美的肌肉。克里斯无法控制自己不去看面前这具白皙漂亮的身体，分手的一年时间里几乎每晚他都在肖想着里卡多的身体、一边打飞机。不过这听上去实在太loser了，克里斯打死也不会说出口。  
不知何时克里斯的衬衫也被解开，两粒圆润的小珠暴露在空气中。里卡多低下头耐心地舔弄着，舌头灵巧地围绕乳晕打转，唾液将乳尖沾湿亮晶晶的，很快敏感的粉色乳头便怯生生地立了起来。克里斯虽然咬紧牙关，呻吟还是抑制不住地从口中泄出。他恨不得立刻将埋在胸前那毛茸茸的脑袋推开，但双手被拷住无法动弹，只能夹紧双腿环住里卡多的腰以示抗议。  
“别着急。”似乎误解了对方的意思，里卡多似笑非笑地拍了拍葡萄牙人结实的大腿，将身体埋得更低，开始亲吻克里斯的阴茎。快感从下体一路向上流遍全身，克里斯仰起头闭上眼睛，胸膛因喘息而剧烈起伏着。里卡多细致地舔舐着他的龟头。克里斯低头看见那张漂亮的脸埋在跨间，吞吐着自己的阴茎，羞耻而隐秘的快感一波接着一波涌上，几乎将他吞没。突然，里卡多将挺立的性器整个吞了下去，直接顶到喉咙。被温热紧致的口腔包裹让克里斯爽得尖叫，下一秒就射了出来。里卡多毫无预备地被喷了一嘴精液，几乎要干呕，但良好的教养还是让他优雅地直起身，将精液喂到克里斯口中。  
“唔！”克里斯试图吐出来，却被严严实实地捂住嘴。自己的精液就在口中，里卡多这个恶魔却一边微笑一边对他说：“乖，尝尝你自己的味道。”克里斯挣扎几下无果，只能百般不情愿地咽了下去。精液的腥味让他直翻白眼，里卡多安抚地亲亲男人的额头，像在表扬听话的孩子。随后掰开克里斯的臀缝，将食指伸入了那肉色褶皱间翁动的小穴。冰凉的手指刚一探入，四周柔软细嫩的穴肉立刻包裹了上来，仿佛邀请着许久未来的访客。里卡多从枕下掏出润滑液倒在手上，再回到温热的甬道中深深浅浅地抽插。疼痛伴随着快感一阵一阵从后穴传来，克里斯情不自禁地咬住下唇，眼眶通红像受惊的兔子。  
觉得扩张得差不多了，里卡多换上自己早已剑拔弩张的性器，对准淌水的小穴直接插了进去。硬挺的龟头一进入甬道立刻将肉壁撑得满满当当，润滑显然不够彻底。里卡多蹙起眉，似乎也感觉到了干涩的痛苦。他缓慢而温柔地挺身，一点点将性器推入克里斯体内。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，我很想你。过去的三百多个日夜，我每分每秒都在思念你。”里卡多漂亮的大眼睛中流露出一丝忧郁。克里斯炙热的穴道夹得他几欲射出来，里卡多不得不集中十二分精力，卖力顶撞在对方的敏感点上，然后满意地听见那陷落情欲的呻吟。  
克里斯最看不得里卡多难过无辜的神情，几乎要忘记先前的你死我活、立刻缴枪投降了，但小穴被一下下凶猛地顶弄着，酥麻感让他浑身发抖，只能发出支离破碎的声音：“我也……很想你……啊……里卡多……”后面的话全部淹没在了里卡多如潮水般窒息的热吻中。长久的分别让克里斯差点忘了，他那温文尔雅的前男友在床上就是一只凶猛的野兽。

 

“如此恩典，使我敬畏，使我心得安慰；  
初信之时，即蒙恩惠，真是何等宝贵——”  
克里斯站在人群中唱着跑调的奇异恩典，教堂的灵台上陈放着打开的棺材。这个位于维罗纳郊外的小教堂此刻正在举办着葬礼，但是克里斯不知道死者是谁，也不知道他为何而死。葡萄牙人现在的全部注意力都放在了此次任务的目标上，那个面色不善的老男人就站在他左方的长椅前，即使在葬礼上对方似乎看上去也毫无悲痛感。好吧，也许克里斯的演技也不是那么好，他连一滴眼泪都没挤出来。  
一曲唱毕，追悼会正式开始。送行的人群自动排成一条长队，依次走到棺材前，对躺着的死者告别。克里斯不知道该说什么，他事先没有准备好稿子，甚至都不知道躺在棺材里的人叫什么。克里斯犹豫了一下，决定在不可避免的尴尬到来前结束任务。他低调地走入队伍中，在经过目标对象时快速向对方的手背上射出毒针。来自费德里科的小发明，方便快捷不留痕迹，而且让他感觉自己就像葡萄牙的詹姆斯邦德，克里斯爱死它了。  
确认毒剂已经扎入目标后，克里斯低头飞快地逆着队伍走向大门。在走出教堂的那一刻，他听见身后传来重物倒地的声音还有人群的尖叫。克里斯满意地勾了勾嘴角，走到马路上拦了一辆出租车。  
“甘比亚多罗酒店，谢谢。”克里斯坐进后座，头也不抬地报出地址。  
“干掉目标后不去向阿涅利汇报，而是直接回家睡觉吗？真有你的风格，宝贝。”司机突然开口道。  
克里斯受惊地跳了起来，立刻去扳车门，却发现汽车已经从内上锁了。“里卡多！”克里斯咬牙切齿地吼出那该死的名字。  
后视镜中映出一双熟悉而美丽的眼睛，里卡多看着后排惊慌失措的葡萄牙人，彬彬有礼地笑道：“你的动作很快，克里斯蒂亚诺。我本想在出租车上杀死他，但这次被你抢先了。”  
克里斯瞪着后视镜龇牙咧嘴却毫无办法，这种被玩弄的感觉让他恍惚中又回到了两周前、在万里之外的加勒比海岛上的灰暗一天——  
那一天是如何结束的克里斯已经不得而知。他只记得自己被丢人地操射了，还不止一次，到最后他的马眼里只能喷出稀薄得可怜的液体。里卡多在处理性爱这件事上一直是个风度翩翩的绅士，就像他在杀人的时候是个果断冷酷的金牌杀手那样。第二天早上克里斯在空无一人的房间中醒来，手铐已经解开，身体也被清理干净，房间的主人离开前甚至还贴心地在床头柜上放了早餐和鲜花。克里斯愤怒地啃着三明治，觉得全身都要散架了，一边翻弄那束鲜红娇艳的玫瑰。一张卡片从花瓣中飘落在枕上，上面是一行手写的意大利文花体字：  
“Ti amero' per tutta la mia vita，你是我此生唯一的爱”。  
克里斯看着卡片愣了许久，然后将头深深埋进花束中，试图用玫瑰遮掩他那张通红的脸。  
浪漫的回忆到此结束，克里斯尴尬地咳嗽一声，他才不想陷入无聊的罗曼蒂克幻想中而忽视了现状的危险。在意识到今晚里卡多誓要将他绑架走后，克里斯反而放松了下来。他双手舒展开放在椅背，翘起了腿，挑衅地对着驾驶座上的人说：“属于我的终归是属于我的，谁也别想抢走我的业绩！”

 

END


End file.
